Odaiba
by Tsubaki Him
Summary: 100 prompts différents sur Digimon Adventure et Digimon Zero Two. Rating et pairings divers.
1. Stars: Ursa Major

Bonsoir à tous! N'étant pas en mesure d'écrire la suite des Enfants de la Raison, et de Digital Generation pour le moment, je vous propose une série de textes, drabbles, et autres fanfictions basés sur 100 prompts, et tous sur Digimon Adventure et Digimon Adventure Zero Two, de ratings et de pairings divers.

Voici le premier drabble, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

**Stars**

**Ursa Major**

_(Ensemble, Digimon Adventure, General)_

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on va dormir par terre, ne put s'empêcher de dire Sora en se recroquevillant.

- Je ne vois pas tellement de différences, dit Koushiro, tentant de garder un semblant de feu. On l'aurait fait au camp, de toute façon.

- Ouais. Sauf qu'on est pas au camp, là, ajouta sournoisement Taichi, allongé sur le dos. Aïe, j'ai un caillou contre l'épaule !

- Je n'aime pas dormir dans l'herbe, j'ai toujours peur de me faire piquer, dit Jyou d'une petite voix.

- Mais, c'est toi qui as le sac des premiers soins, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes comme ça ? demanda Yamato, surpris.

- Par réflexe, répondit Jyou, sentant son visage s'empourprer d'embarras.

Takeru ne dit rien, caressant les oreilles de Patamon. Il avait un regard lourd de fatigue et Yamato restait près de lui, posant une main protectrice sur le ventre de son frère, le réchauffant doucement. Mimi, qui s'était déjà endormie, se réveilla brusquement et poussa un petit cri de stupeur.

- Mimi, ça ne va pas ? demanda Taichi en se relevant à son tour.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, regarda le feu qui se consumait lentement, la main de Yamato sur le ventre de Takeru et d'un coup, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Je suis pas chez moi, je suis pas dans mon lit, c'était qu'un rêve, juste un rêve !

Emue, Sora se mit debout et alla consoler son amie. Les pattes de Palmon s'enroulèrent affectueusement autour du cou de Mimi, lui faisant respirer son odeur de fleur fraîche. Lentement, les sanglots de Mimi s'apaisèrent, tandis que Sora lui murmurait des mots réconfortants. Yamato jeta un coup d'œil à son frère et sa gorge se serra.

- Allez, allonge-toi, pense à autre chose, dit doucement Sora à Mimi. Je vais rester près toi, et puis Palmon va te protéger, on va tous se protéger les uns les autres, d'accord ?

Mimi, les yeux fermés, acquiesça. Palmon posa ses pattes contre son cou, en une couverture de plante. Koushiro reporta son attention sur le feu. Tentomon était non loin de lui, dans une posture timide, hésitante. Jyou vit sa gêne, son envie de se rapprocher de Koushiro mais d'être incapable de formuler ce souhait. Le jeune garçon ne remarquait rien, plongé dans ses pensées.

- Tu ne dors pas encore, Takeru, chuchota Yamato. Endors-toi, je suis près de toi. Regarde, Patamon dort déjà, lui.

- Si je m'endors, y aura plus rien ensuite, grommela Takeru, se forçant à garder les yeux ouverts. Y aura plus rien, tout sera parti, même Patamon.

Yamato ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Gabumon semblait tout aussi embarrassé que lui.

- On sera toujours là, demain, et les Digimons seront là, eux aussi. Dors tranquille, Takeru.

- Je veux pas que ça s'en aille, dit Takeru d'une voix chargée de sanglots. Je veux pas, je veux pas.

- Chut, ne t'en fais pas.

Gabumon posa une patte sur le bras de Yamato, le forçant à le regarder. Le jeune garçon vit alors, un bref instant, une lueur folle d'affection, d'amour et dévotion à son égard, et ce fut comme s'il entendait au plus profond de son être l'appel de son Digimon, doux, sensible, et pourtant plein d'un désespoir.

_Ne pars pas, pas tout de suite, pas maintenant. Je viens seulement de te retrouver, seulement de voir ton visage, je ne veux pas te perdre. Reste avec moi, reste avec moi, s'il te plaît._

- Gabumon, chuchota-t-il.

« Je ne partirai pas, jamais, jamais », et cette promesse folle adoucit les yeux grenat de Gabumon qui, doucement, se rapprocha de lui, rassurant, protecteur à sa manière, comme Palmon qui serrait tendrement le cou de Mimi, ou Tentomon qui veillait de loin, poli et blessé malgré tout. Gomamon s'amusait de Jyou, sautillant tout autour de lui, mais il y avait aussi dans son regard cette lueur d'affection, timide, sous les plaisanteries.

Taichi se rallongea aux côtés d'Agumon. Il effleura les longues griffes de son Digimon, impressionné et fier, respira son odeur, si troublante, indescriptible. Il entendit sur sa gauche Koushiro se déplacer, suivi par le battement des ailes de Tentomon, et doucement dans la nuit, il perçut les murmures de Sora et Mimi, blotties l'une contre l'autre.

- Les étoiles, elles sont différentes ici, dit Sora et il y avait un sourire dans sa voix.

- Oui, même le ciel est d'un noir différent, approuva Mimi, ayant parfois une sorte de hoquet, reste de ses pleurs.

- Vous parlez de quoi ? chuchota Yamato qui était trop loin d'elle.

- Des étoiles.

- La Grande Ourse a disparu, pouf ! ajouta Mimi et elle se mit à rire.

- Vous avez des constellations ici ? demanda Taichi à n'importe quel Digimon susceptible de lui répondre.

Il y eut un bref silence. Taichi, redressé sur un coude, discerna les corps allongés de ses amis et des Digimons, aux ombres grossies par le faible feu.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, avoua finalement Gomamon, ne semblant pas s'en préoccuper.

Les autres Digimons approuvèrent d'un bref grognement. Jyou soupira.

- Et si on en créait nous-mêmes, des constellations ? proposa Sora, d'une voix pourtant pâteuse de sommeil.

- Ce serait amusant, bâilla Koushiro, nullement motivé.

- Oh oui, il y aurait la nouvelle Oursmon, qui remplacerait la Grande Ourse, dit Yamato

- Tu connais Oursmon ? répéta Tentomon, surpris.

- Tu veux dire qu'il existe ?

- Bah, on s'en fiche.

Taichi ferma les yeux, réchauffé par les dernières flammes. Lentement, il s'approcha d'Agumon et se blottit contre lui, s'endormant au bourdonnement des quelques murmures de Jyou, Koushiro et Sora. Il crut entendre Yamato chuchoter quelque chose à Takeru, puis un bruit semblable à celui d'un baiser. Il sentit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve le contact des griffes d'Agumon contre son flanc, attentif et léger, ce contact qui signifiait tant.


	2. Circle: Ocean City

**Circle**

**Ocean City**

_(Ensemble/Mimi, Digimon Adventure, General)_

Sa mère chantonnait tout en pliant des vêtements dans le dernier carton posé dans le salon. Ils avaient tout rangé, sauf le tout petit lecteur CD qu'ils avaient depuis toujours, d'un rouge usé et craquelé. Mimi avait dessiné une bouche et des yeux sur les touches et à chaque qu'elle les pressait avait l'impression de leur faire mal. Et ça la faisait encore rire.

- Maman, les Beatles c'est des anglais, pas des américains, dit Mimi, assise en tailleur sur le sol, cherchant quelque chose de nouveau à écouter.

- Whateveeeer, répondit son père avec son accent japonais à couper au couteau.

D'un pas gracieux et ridicule il quitta le salon sous le ricanement de Mimi. La touche « pause » du lecteur avait l'air de pleurer et de loucher en même temps. Mimi n'avait jamais été bonne pour le dessin. Ses doigts attrapèrent un cd sans nom, le reposa. Il faisait tellement chaud que ses mains étaient moites et elle les essuya sur les poches arrière de son short en jean.

- Maman, tu as déjà rangé les élastiques ?

- Il y en a encore dans la salle de bains.

Mimi se releva, courut aussi bruyamment qu'elle le put. A présent que l'appartement était vide, elle ne se gênait plus pour courir et faire des glissades. A sa cheville gauche était attaché un petit bracelet doré qu'elle s'était achetée la veille et elle adorait le faire sonner à chacun de ses pas. Malgré son élégance d'éléphant elle avait l'impression d'être une princesse. Au moment où elle prit un élastique dans la boîte qui trônait près du lavabo on sonna à la porte.

- Tes amis, Mimi, lança son père depuis la chambre.

Mimi eut le temps d'attraper un crayon posé sur la table du salon et de tenter de l'enrouler dans ses cheveux avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Taichi la dévisagea curieusement.

- Pourquoi tu veux mettre un crayon dans tes cheveux ?

- Je sais pas, avoua-t-elle en riant, les bras toujours levés au-dessus de sa nuque.

* * *

Après quelques essais, le crayon avait été rangé dans une poche et coiffée comme d'habitude Mimi suivit Taichi dans l'ascenseur. Il avait mis ses lunettes autour de son cou comme un aviateur qui n'a pas envie de décoller. Il la regarda une nouvelle fois, hésita puis dit très vite d'une voix embarrassée qu'il la trouvait jolie dans son chemisier blanc à petits fleurs roses. Surprise, elle ne répondit pas mais lui fit un grand sourire pour le remercier.

Les autres les attendaient en bas de l'immeuble, profitant de l'ombre. Sora fut la première à l'embrasser. Elle tenait un petit sac en bandoulière violet. Takeru sautillait, impatient.

- On y va, on y va ?

* * *

Ils allèrent au fast-food où il s'étaient retrouvés après leur premier retour du Digimonde. Mimi, assise entre Sora et Jyou, éclata de rire devant une énième bagarre entre Taichi et Yamato se menaçant mutuellement de sachets de ketchup.

- Vous vous rappelez, on avait tout dépensé rien que pour manger, dit Koushiro, souriant doucement.

- Mais là, on a largement de quoi faire, répliqua Taichi. Eh le blond, repose ce sachet de mayo !

- Quand tu arrêteras de me bombarder de tes frites, débile !

Jyou se décala pour laisser de la place à Mimi, ayant peur de trop l'écraser contre la vitre. En un an, le jeune garçon avait gagné dix centimètres et il s'inquiétait de plus en plus de sa taille comparée à celle de ses amis.

- J'ai l'impression d'être devenu un gros élastique, lança-t-il en soupirant.

L'expression surprit tout le monde puis un fou rire général suivit. Taichi taquina Jyou en l'appelant « L'élastique », ce qui lui valut plusieurs coups de pied sous la table.

- C'est pas juste, t'as de trop longues jambes !

Hikari s'amusait beaucoup, grignotant ses frites. Elle avait bien meilleur appétit cette année et Taichi n'hésitait pas à la faire manger un peu plus, lui donnant même de sa portion.

- C'est quoi ce bruit ? demanda Koushiro en levant la tête.

- C'est mon bracelet que j'ai à la cheville ? Il fait du bruit quand je bouge.

- Fait voir, dit Sora.

Mimi présenta sa cheville à son amie qui voulut avoir le même. Taichi demanda à voir aussi, puis Yamato et lorsque tout le monde demanda Mimi se leva et se mit à marcher dans le fast-food comme une top-model, faisant sonner le plus possible son bracelet.

- Il est très joli, déclara Hikari. Et il te va bien.

Mimi crut voir Taichi échanger un regard entendu avec sa sœur mais n'insista pas. Elle releva son genou contre le bord de la table, vérifiant que sa sandale était bien attachée. Elle avait un petit bleu là où elle s'était cognée quand elle faisait ses cartons de figurines.

* * *

Le temps était d'une chaleur éprouvante, et le ciel était d'un bleu si net que cela en devenait presque laid.

- Il faisait moins chaud l'année dernière, gémit Takeru, s'éventant avec sa casquette.

- On était pas tout le temps non plus, fit remarquer Koushiro.

- Oh ben, on a raté qu'un jour.

- Et on est restés trois mois dans le Digimonde.

- J'ai chaud, souffla Sora.

Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au parc où ils se rencontraient autrefois avec leurs Digimons déguisés, tentant de faire le point sur la situation. L'herbe était tiède sous la peau.

- Quelqu'un a soif ? J'ai une petite bouteille d'eau, proposa Sora en sortant ce qu'il fallait de son sac violet.

Jyou en avait également apporté dans son sac à dos. Mimi en partagea une avec Hikari.

- Taichi, si tu craches dans la bouteille, je te jure que tu vas le regretter, dit Yamato d'une voix menaçante.

Taichi but une longue gorgée, ayant l'air de réfléchir. Mimi s'allongea dans l'herbe, digérant le cheeseburger qu'elle avait mangé avec un grand soda. Hikari jouait avec ses cheveux, faisant une petite tresse. Sora tripotait son bracelet à la cheville, le faisant sonner entre ses doigts.

- Ca fait du bien d'être à l'ombre, soupira Koushiro, les bras sous la nuque.

Hikari retira ses chaussures, et Mimi l'imita, mettant des brins d'herbe entre ses orteils. Elle avait toujours aussi chaud.

- Yamato, tu me passes l'eau ? demanda Taichi.

Taichi prit la bouteille d'eau, releva la tête. Yamato devina ce qu'il avait en tête et eut un mouvement de recul.

- Si tu fais ça…, commença-t-il.

Taichi, d'un bond, ouvrit la bouteille d'eau et en aspergea Yamato qui poussa un cri de colère avant de se mettre debout.

- Espèce d'abruti ! Tu veux jouer à ça, hein ?

Sora qui s'était endormie glapit lorsque l'eau l'éclaboussa.

- Non mais ça va pas ?

Mimi attrapa sa propre bouteille et profita que Taichi eut le dos tourné pour en déverser sur son t-shirt. Une longue traînée humide coula et Taichi poussa un tel juron qu'Hikari le fit tomber au sol, choquée.

- Mais quel petit malpoli, lança Jyou, amusé. Viens là que je te lave la bouche.

Yamato lui lança une bouteille encore pleine. Taichi, voyant ce qu'il se passait, se mit à courir, poursuivi par Jyou qui avait ouvert l'eau et lui en envoyait sur le dos.

- TU TRICHES T'AS DE GRANDES JAMBES ! cria Taichi à travers le parc.

Koushiro prit la bouteille vide pour aller la remplir dans la petite fontaine. Takeru eut un sourire mi-étonné mi-effrayé.

- Il va vraiment le faire ?

- Oh c'est pas vrai, Sora dit en s'étouffant de rire.

Mimi ne put éviter l'eau que Koushiro lui lança tout en courant vers elle. Son chemisier, tout trempé, l'aurait fait presque rougir si elle n'était pas aussi occupée à s'enfuir.

- T'es un traître, Koushiro ! lança Yamato.

Sora lui lança une bouteille et dès ce moment Mimi eut du mal à voir tout ce qui se déroulait, les cils collés par l'eau.

* * *

Le temps leur joua un mauvais tour car le soleil fut caché par un nuage pendant une bonne heure, ce qui leur valut de rester tout trempés. Une petite brise les faisait frissonner. Taichi rigolait toujours. Il avait mis ses lunettes dès que toute la bataille d'eau avait pris une tournure sérieuse. Hikari vérifia que son sifflet n'avait pas trop pris l'humidité.

- Ah, enfin le soleil, dit Sora, ravie de sentir la chaleur sur ses bras nus.

Ils se rallongèrent sur l'herbe et passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter. Sora chuchota à Mimi qu'elle allait bientôt mettre une brassière, mais qu'elle ne savait pas de quelle couleur. Les deux filles pouffèrent de rire, ignorant les regards curieux des garçons qui n'avaient rien entendu.

* * *

Il était convenu que Mimi retrouve ses parents à l'aéroport. Ils avaient eu l'argent pour prendre le bus aussi ils l'accompagnèrent. Hikari parla du foulard qu'elle avait cru perdre au parc mais que Taichi avait retrouvé après avoir recherché partout.

- Je vais le garder sur moi comme ça, tu ne risques plus de le perdre, dit-il en le fourrant dans sa poche.

Ses parents l'attendaient déjà, soulagés de la voir à l'heure.

- On a encore un peu de temps avant le vol pour New York, vous pouvez rester si vous voulez, proposa son père. Je vous achète quelque chose ?

Ils refusèrent poliment. Mimi se rendit compte qu'ils s'échangeaient tous ce même regard entendu, comme partageant un secret. Curieuse, elle faillit leur demander mais Taichi les entraîna tous en dehors de l'aéroport. Le ciel était devenu orange et l'air tiède.

- Mimi, je…, commença Taichi. Je, reprit-il d'une voix plus décidée. Enfin, nous voulons juste te faire un cadeau, avant que tu partes pour New York.

Elle ne répondit pas, trop surprise. Sora s'avança et sortit de son sac en bandoulière un petit sachet en papier. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais elle se ravisa, le tendant simplement à son ami.

Mimi l'ouvrit et il tomba dans ses mains un petit bracelet de perles en plastiques, de celles qu'on achète dans les supermarchés. Il y avait une multitude de petites perles noires plates, et huit grosses perles de huit couleurs différentes. Mimi les regarda, et soudainement, comprit, et cela fit comme une gifle dans sa poitrine, une vague de souvenirs. Ses doigts tremblèrent.

Il y avait une perle orange, une bleue, une rouge, une violette, une rose, une jaune, une grise et au centre, plus grosse que les autres, une perle d'un vert pomme. Vert.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Ils la regardaient, gênés par la simplicité de leur cadeau et elle réalisa brutalement que pas un seul d'entre eux voulait qu'elle s'en aille, elle le voyait dans leurs yeux et elle émit un gémissement sourd.

- Pour que tu saches qu'on est toujours là, on est les Digisauveurs après tout, continua Taichi d'une voix plus forte.

Elle le dévisagea, se rappela de son compliment, comme une façon de dire qu'elle lui manquerait et éclata en sanglots. Elle se précipita dans les bras de Taichi, sentant ses lunettes contre sa gorge et pleura autant qu'elle le pouvait. Les mains de Taichi étreignirent ses épaules et elle l'entendit émettre comme une toux brève, retenant ses propres larmes.

Elle les embrassa tous, malgré la gêne de l'un ou la surprise de l'autre. Les grands bras de Jyou l'enveloppèrent comme pour la protéger, Koushiro lui prit la main. Yamato l'enlaça. Sora évita de la regarder.

- Tu vas me manquer, dit-elle tout simplement.

Mimi s'accroupit, retira son bracelet de cheville et lui donna.

* * *

- Tu es bien installée ? demanda sa mère assise à côté d'elle.

- Ca va, chuchota Mimi d'une petite voix.

Elle frotta ses paupières. L'avion allait bientôt décoller.

Elle regarda son bracelet de perles en plastique, les fit rouler entre ses doigts puis y déposa un baiser, le corps encore parcouru de soubresauts.


	3. He: Jerk

**He**

**Jerk**

_(Taichi/Yamato, Digimon Adventure Zero Two, PG-13)_

Malgré l'image qu'il pouvait donner, Yamato n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un « véritable rebelle ». Il ne l'avait jamais été suffisamment pour être regardé avec un air de mépris et de peur, mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour que certains garçons fassent la grimace. Il savait être calme, réfléchi mais avait la fâcheuse tendance d'être très cynique quand on commençait à le provoquer. Il se battait peu et jurait souvent, ce qui choquait les filles qui ne voyaient en lui que le leader des Teenage Wolves.

Taichi était hilare à chaque fois qu'une fille découvrait le véritable visage de son meilleur ami.

- Voyons le bon côté des choses : tu lui as brisé le cœur, mais tu lui as appris un nouveau mot qu'elle n'hésitera pas à utiliser la prochaine fois qu'elle te verra, déclara-t-il en souriant devant un énième refus de Yamato.

Yamato soupira et ignora Taichi. Taichi, n'aimant pas être ignoré, l'attrapa par l'épaule et exhala un air chaud à son oreille. Yamato sentit son haleine, aux effluves pleines du beignet qu'il avait mangé juste avant la pause et au lieu d'être écœuré, il éprouva un mélange de sensations qu'il reconnaissait et ne voulait pas éprouver ainsi devant tout le monde.

- Je pense que je suis un vrai salaud, murmura Taichi d'une voix grondante de désir naissant et de moquerie. J'adore te voir repousser les plus belles filles du lycée.

- Tu agis juste comme une petite amie prétentieuse, répliqua Yamato en ricanant, même si sa voix semblait elle-même chargée d'une envie similaire à celle de Taichi.

Taichi éclata de rire, incapable de se sentir vexé à ce propos. L'expression rayonnante de son visage attendrit Yamato qui ne repoussa pas son bras de son épaule, l'écoutant bavarder de football comme il en avait l'habitude.

* * *

- Hé, Yamato, tu as vu ?

- Quoi ?

- J'ai l'impression que Taichi a une touche, continua son ami en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre devant la fenêtre.

Yamato s'approcha et vit dans la cour Taichi en pleine conversation. La fille qui lui parlait avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, très doux, et à chaque fois que Taichi disait quelque chose d'apparemment drôle, elle le tapotait sur le buste, comme pour lui dire d'arrêter. A un moment, Taichi lui attrapa le poignet et le garda entre ses mains, jouant avec la manche de l'uniforme. Le visage de la jeune fille s'empourpra de plaisir et Yamato lut dans ses yeux une émotion qui le révulsa.

Une émotion qu'il éprouvait également.

Il se recula, ayant la vague impression que son estomac était pressé par une main invisible et brûlante. Il eut le temps de voir Taichi prendre l'autre main de la jeune fille dans les siennes avant de quitter la classe d'un pas raide, ignorant même où aller.

Il voulait vomir.

* * *

- C'était qui, cette fille ?

Taichi le regarda bizarrement. Il eut l'air de réfléchir à toute vitesse et Yamato voulut le frapper rien que pour ça.

- Une amie.

_Connard._

- Vous avez l'air très proches, en tout cas, ne put s'empêcher de continuer Yamato en se demandant vaguement s'il aimait se faire du mal.

- Oh.

L'expression de Taichi changea subtilement.

- On se connaît depuis longtemps, c'est pour ça.

Yamato sentit la nausée le reprendre et préféra s'en aller avant de perdre tout contrôle.

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, et pourtant c'était le cas. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il se passait. Il se sentait perdu. Et il détestait ça.

- Yamato, ça va ? demanda Taichi le lendemain. Tu as l'air…

- Quoi ? répliqua sèchement Yamato.

Taichi baissa la tête, très embarrassé.

- Tu es juste… Enfin, tu es tout blanc. Je me demandais juste…

- Fous-moi la paix, siffla Yamato.

- Yama…

- Bordel, fous-moi la paix !

Il crut entendre Taichi lui dire quelque chose, mais il était déjà trop loin pour en être sûr.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, sans comprendre pourquoi, Yamato vit Taichi arriver au lycée avec la fille. Main dans la main. Pendant une longue seconde, il les fixa, et il sut que son regarda n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'un immense choc, un choc pur et nu qui signifiait tant. Taichi prit le poignet de la fille entre ses mains, doucement, et c'était trop, Yamato ferma les yeux, très fort.

* * *

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il à Taichi à la fin des cours, ayant refusé de lui adresser la parole de toute la journée.

- Faire quoi ?

- T'es vraiment con, ou quoi ? lâcha Yamato, ne se souciant même plus des regards choqués des filles de la classe.

Taichi le regarda, blêmit soudainement. Yamato eut l'impression qu'il venait de réaliser quelque chose mais qu'il était trop tard pour reculer.

- Je, je, je… Merde, Yamato, je…

Il regarda derrière son meilleur ami. Son expression changea radicalement et sans dire un autre mot il s'en alla, laissant Yamato seul.

- Fais ce que tu veux, enfoiré, gronda ce dernier avant de rejoindre son groupe de rock.

* * *

Pendant un mois, ils ne se parlèrent pas. Yamato préféra se concentrer entièrement sur les Teenage Wolves et ses devoirs pour éviter de penser. L'idée, d'abord absurde, puis progressivement réelle, que c'était fini entre Taichi et lui, avait fini par garder une place confortable dans sa tête. Ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux, ne portant pas de nom –ou alors ne voulaient-ils pas en donner un à leur relation-, était clos.

Yamato voulait le croire et n'avait pas d'autre alternative.

Ca faisait quand même mal.

* * *

- Il faut que je t'en parle, tu sais, lui dit Taichi alors qu'il descendait les escaliers.

Il eut du mal à contenir un grognement sourd. Voir Taichi lui donna une envie paradoxale de le frapper et de l'embrasser, et être capable de faire les deux à la fois.

- De quoi ?

Taichi détourna le regard.

- Je suis un beau salaud, je te l'ai déjà dit hein ?

Yamato ne répondit pas.

- Je t'expliquerai, promis.

Et doucement, il passa ses doigts sur la joue de Yamato, se pencha pour effleurer sa tempe de ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner et monter les marches quatre à quatre.

* * *

Yamato n'attendit pas longtemps. Deux jours après, alors qu'il était en train de composer une nouvelle chanson pour le festival culturel de son lycée, il entendit Taichi frapper et l'appeler d'une voix étouffée.

En ouvrant la porte, il eut une exhalation de surprise. Taichi le fixait du mieux qu'il pouvait de l'œil intact qui lui restait, l'autre tout gonflé de sang et à la peau qui devenait déjà violette, reproduisant l'empreinte nette d'un coup de poing. Sa lèvre supérieure était fendue et lorsqu'il s'avança pour entrer, il eut un mouvement involontaire, portant ses doigts à son flanc droit.

Yamato, ayant déjà connu ce genre de blessures, tenta de rester aussi calme que possible et se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle de bains prendre ce qu'il lui fallait pour soigner Taichi qui l'attendait silencieusement dans le salon, assis sur le canapé.

Il avait l'air épuisé, et ailleurs. Il ne protesta pas quand Yamato palpa son flanc, eut un faible gémissement de douleur quand Yamato attrapa son visage entre ses doigts et examina sa lèvre au sang bruni.

- Alors ? demanda Yamato.

Taichi secoua lentement la tête.

- J'savais qu'ça 'llait f'nir comm'ça…, dit-il d'une voix éraillée, éteinte. Elle m'avait pr'venu…

- Ta copine ? lança Yamato d'une voix instinctivement pleine de venin.

Taichi rit faiblement, grimaça quand il vit que cela avait un effet sur son flanc blessé.

- C'pas ma copine, pauv' con, plaisanta-t-il. Amie de primaire et d'collège. C'tout. Elle m'a reparlé y a des mois pour que j'lui rende un service.

Il avait du mal à parler et en souriant, il siffla, sentant le sang sur sa lèvre.

- Son copain l'avait plaquée et elle voulait l'rendre jaloux. Enflure, ce mec. J'comprends pas pourquoi elle l'aime. Je lui avais déjà cassé la gueule un an avant. J'étais prévenu.

Yamato ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit. Il éprouva une sensation de soulagement et de déception, comme un soldat qui ne reçoit que des balles en papier. Il s'assit près de son meilleur ami, étonné.

- Alors pourquoi tu as accepté ?

Taichi le regarda, lui sourit doucement malgré sa lèvre fendue. Il lui prit la main, la serra entre ses doigts, la regardant avec un mélange de tendresse et de réflexion.

- Parce qu'j'suis un beau menteur, et un vrai salaud, tenta-t-il de rire. Peut-être que je voulais te montrer ce que ça m'faisait quand… (il s'efforça de parler correctement, doucement), quand tu étais devant ces filles. Quand tu étais devant elles et que j'avais peur, même une seconde, que tu dises « oui ». L'impression d'être…

Il s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots.

- Triste ? fit Yamato, ne voulant plus le regarder.

Taichi leva la tête, les yeux pleins d'étonnement.

- Alors c'est ça, être triste…, soupira-t-il de sa voix brisée.

Il ferma les yeux, mort de fatigue. Yamato toucha son visage, ses épaules, lentement, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il s'approcha de la lèvre fendue, l'effleurant d'un baiser, et d'un coup, il oublia Taichi prenant le poignet de la fille entre ses mains, refusant de voir autre chose que l'expression rayonnante de son meilleur ami, cette expression simple qu'il aimait, et le rire moqueur qu'il entendait encore.

Il sentit les mains de Taichi dans son dos, son souffle chaud sur ses joues et ferma les yeux, se sentant porter par les gestes maladroits de son ami. Son propre contact, ayant peur de le blesser, sur la peau qui se contractait sous ses doigts, et il avait le goût du sang sur les lèvres. Il força à Taichi à s'allonger et bientôt il ne dit plus un mot, incapable d'émettre autre chose que des soupirs et brefs rires.

* * *

- C'est quand même cruel ce que tu as fait, dit Yamato peu après, profitant des bras de Taichi tout en faisant attention de ne pas trop s'appuyer sur son flanc.

Taichi ricana.

- Je suis cruel depuis toujours. Surtout avec toi.

Yamato ne répondit pas, traçant de ses doigts la gorge de son meilleur ami, notant les traces de coup sur la peau. Il prit le visage de Taichi dans ses mains, l'embrassa, plantant ses ongles dans ses joues.


End file.
